


Paying For the Past

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah carries the burden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying For the Past

**Author's Note:**

> As the JLA reformed after the missing year

"We broke it, Dinah."

"I know, Hal. That's why we have to fix it."

The sky jockey looked at the blonde bombshell with a sigh. "J'onn?"

"Missing. Arthur?"

"Some young pup with his name and look...but he's not our friend."

They both looked down, remembering the fifth one they both knew had been there. History said the League formed one way, and both remembered that...but they also remembered a different way, and knew it related to what Alexander Luthor had done to the universe. Just as no one had quite remembered how Barry had died in the Red Skies Crisis, the Many Worlds Crisis had affected their memories and lives.

"The world paid for our mistakes, Hal. Now we need to pick up the tab and make sure it never happens again."

If Hal had been any less adamant about doing just that, he might have seen his long-time friend was more driven than he had ever known her to be in the past.

`~`~`~`~`

Roy didn't get it. Dinah had always been tenacious. But watching her now...it scared him. The way she had worked that one android from head to toe, literally, to find the kill switch had scared him. Especially that too-terse 'one with a point' thrown back at his legitimate question in the middle of the fight.

Something was riding her far harder than he could understand, and he was afraid it was going to kill her in the long run.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce knew just what it was. When Roy finally came to him, asking if he knew just what Dinah was thinking, Bruce nodded.

"No one in the League carries guilt quite the way she does," Bruce said. "No matter who among us forgives her for what happened, she can't forgive herself."

Roy stared, stunned. Much as he loved Dinah, this made no sense. Everyone knew she'd voted against the mindwipe, of the ones who'd gotten the whole story.

"But she's got to see..."

"All she sees, Roy, is that her League failed, and led to tragedy." Bruce held no rancor in his voice; he and Dinah had come to terms privately.

"So this is her way of trying to what?"

"To atone for her sins, as she sees them."

"She's going to get herself killed!" Roy exploded.

"Quite probably." That had become a fact in Bruce's file, much as he hated it, but nothing stopped Dinah, once she took the bit in her teeth. "But she won't let anyone fall with her again."


End file.
